1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an antenna unit provided with a plurality of antennas, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-152445, a composite antenna provided with first and second antennas is disclosed. The first antenna is a circular polarized loop antenna for GPS, and is provided on a dielectric board. The second antenna is a square patch antenna for ETC, and is provided substantially concentric with the first antenna.
In recent years, an electromagnetic induction type flat-panel antenna for proximity communication represented by, for example, Felice (trade name) or the like is provided. Furthermore, at present, an electric field induction type solid antenna for proximity communication, such as TransferJet (trade name) is being developed.
The present inventor considers mounting of a plurality of different antennas for proximity communication on an electronic apparatus. The present inventor further considers that if communication can be performed by making communication modules which are communication partners close to or in contact with one part of the electronic apparatus, the convenience for the user is enhanced.
However, when two antennas for proximity communication are arranged in layers above and below, the distance between the antenna contained in the housing on the inner side of the housing and the communication module becomes large, and there is the possibility of the antenna performance being lowered.